


Swirling Snow and Bright Laughter

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [25]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the North Wind play. (A piece of fluff to welcome back 300 Years after the unwanted hiatus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirling Snow and Bright Laughter

"Go 'way Wind," Jack muttered and sighed as the North Wind nudged at his face, trying to urge him into flying off.

Urge him up and away, gently trying to pull him into the air, maybe get him to play, but Jack was tired. Not like  _before_ , but just tired from lack of sleep. Lately, if he slept out in the moonlight, he would get horrible, pain-filled, headache inducing dreams, as if his entire body was rebelling against whatever was being carefully slipped into his mind and he feared going to sleep.

Now, he only slept in the quiet of the shadows, nestled away from the world and slept like the dead for as long as he had darkness until the moonlight came back and his dreams were invaded. He shivered a bit at the thought and groaned when the Wind continued to tug at him, pulled at him, tried to urge him up into the air, to  _play_ and Jack really wasn't feeling up for it right now.

But then the North Wind curled around him and whispered of something _new_.

“New?” Jack questioned, already perking up.

The Wind tugs lightly at his coat and his hair, pulling him up. Jack laughed as he was tossed up and soon there were racing across the sunlight sky, and then he was skimming across the icy ocean and Jack whooped as he was pulled up high into the air to keep from accidentally causing any problems as he watches swimming creatures, like whales, but also like dolphins, with curled horns from their noses and he laughs as he sees them, swimming up a channel through the ice, their horns breaking through.

The Wind keeps him above and they follow the family of creatures as they get up to wherever they are going before the North Wind is tugging him up and suddenly spinning him off and the East Wind whistles by, catching him easily before tearing to the East and, briefly, the South Wind carries him before the East Wind is catching him up and sending him flying through the air, and then the North Wind is roaring through and Jack is laughing, especially as the West Wind blusters up, snatching him from the North Wind playfully.

He is spinning and swirling and the snow is flying fast and thick, spinning through the air in an abandoned place, the animals having sensed the incoming storm as the playfulness of the Winds increased.

And Jack’s laughter rang through the sky and up to the sun.

 


End file.
